<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Just a Science Experiment by SpicySnowflake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049420">Not Just a Science Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake'>SpicySnowflake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Experimentation, Gen, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, science experiment against his will, science gone wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shifty was faced with his worst nightmare; he was back in the hands of scientists. <br/>He turned into his mind for solace; remembering a past that had changed his life for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Shifty (Gravity Falls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Just a Science Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my fic for Day 15 of Whumptober! (Yes, I'm posting this on the 16th, I know XD)</p>
<p>Its another fic set in the same universe as "Left Behind" and "Loyalty" - basically where Dipper is female and became a God.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Shifty first got captured and given to those scientists, his first reaction was to panic. He had fought as hard as he could and done every trick he’d learned in the long life he was given - that Dipper had given him - but the group the scientists have hired to capture him had been able to counter all of them. The worst part was that they didn’t even seem to have had a hard time in capturing him, hadn’t had to put up any real effort in his capture. He was completely helpless and he’d just been shoved back into his worst nightmare. He hadn’t felt helpless in a long time, and suddenly being in a situation where he couldn’t fight back was overwhelming. Being placed in the hands of scientists; just the thought of becoming nothing more than an experiment again was frightening, and he was suddenly living it again. </p>
<p>His next thought was that Dipper was going to save him. Dipper wouldn’t let those scientists get away with experimenting on him. She had promised that she would do everything in her power to make sure that he would never become a science experiment ever again, and he was sure that she would do everything in her power to get him out of this. He knew her well enough that he was sure of it. That comforted him. Thinking of Dipper and his past with her comforted him. It made the pain and abuse, the experimentation, somewhat bearable. He would get out soon, Dipper would make sure of it. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>When he had first met Dipper, she was just a young child and he was someone who had become obsessed with finding a way out of his prison. A cage that was the underground bunker he’d been forced to spend his whole life in. In the end, Dipper and her companions had frozen him in those containers. He had hated her back then, with every fiber of his being. </p>
<p>Then she had thawed him out and asked him for help and, in exchange, she would bring him back to his home planet. Back to the other shapeshifters where he could live the rest of his life with people just like him. He hated her and didn’t trust her, but the thought of freedom and the chance to meet others like him were too great, and so he agreed. And she did keep her end of the deal; she sent him off to his home planet, giving him a communicator to contact her if he ever needed anything. Or just wanted to talk. He didn’t think he’d ever use it and didn’t know why he had accepted it in the first place. </p>
<p>But it didn’t take long before he had called her. His people were nothing like he imagined, and going there had only resulted in him feeling even more alone and confused of his own existence. Those other shapeshifters all wanted to appear as someone or something other than themselves, to fit in and look <i>normal</i>, whatever that was. He was looked at as weird simply for wanting to appear in his natural form.</p>
<p>If he was considered a freak even with his own people, what did that make him? If living alongside even other shapeshifters couldn’t give him any semblance of belonging, then who was he? It had distressed him to the point that the only thing he could think to do was call her. </p>
<p>Perhaps he did it because, even though he still didn’t particularly like her, she was the only person who had ever done anything for him. So he had reached out to her - and that had turned out to be the best decision he’d ever made. </p>
<p>She had offered him a home there in Gravity Falls, reassuring him that it would be an actual home this time and that, with the abundance of weirdness in the small town, he wouldn’t have much trouble fitting in. She went so far as to get a house built for him on the surface and talk the citizens into welcoming him. More importantly, she had ensured that the two scientists who were the very cause of his childhood trauma never went anywhere near him ever again. </p>
<p>The one thing that solidified her as a good person in his mind though, was her answer to the question he had been asking since he could first remember. He still remembered her exact words.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you who you are. Only you have the right answer to that. For what it's worth though, I think your original form is your best appearance. It's the most… you.”</p>
<p>That was why, when she became a god, he had chosen to stay by her side, forever.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Shifty didn’t know how long he’d been in those scientists’ clutches. He knew it mustn't have been too long, since Dipper still hadn’t rescued him, but things were getting hazy. He was in constant pain and he could hardly think of anything else. He knew the experiments were fundamentally changing his body, he could feel something was very wrong. </p>
<p>There was something shifting inside him, or maybe it was outside of him? He couldn’t even tell. Maybe it was just his entire being that was shifting. It felt similar to when he shapeshifted, yet also very different.</p>
<p>It was scary. What was happening to him? What was happening at all? He couldn’t tell what was going on anymore.</p>
<p>He was scared. </p>
<p>He couldn’t tell what was going on anymore. </p>
<p>What was happening? </p>
<p>Where was he? </p>
<p>Why was he here? </p>
<p>What was going on?!</p>
<p>Why was he scared?!</p>
<p>Everything was so scary!</p>
<p>Then suddenly, he felt something calming surround him; he had no idea what it was, but it was comforting. It was reassuring. It made him forget about how scary everything was. He could hear somebody speaking, but everything was so muddled, he couldn’t understand what they were saying. He couldn’t even tell who was speaking at all. Maybe it was all in his head.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter. Everything was going to be okay...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>